You'll Remember
by bakuratrash
Summary: What really happened when Ryou ran into the church that one, fateful night? This is a one-shot that tells you... (Please read warnings at the beginning!)


**Okay, to begin with, if you're super religious and hella Christian or something, do not read this. For the love of your God, do not view this sinful story through your pure, innocent eyes.**

 **As for those who came for the sin, you will definitely be getting it.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, Rape, misuse of religious items and scripture/prayer**

 **If this isn't what you came for, then I suggest YOU NOT READ. I AM NOT SATAN BUT THIS STORY IS PRETTY CLOSE TO THAT.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Run. Run run run. Running was the only thing on Ryou's mind now. Run away, far away.

 _He_ was back. He was back and there was nothing to do to make him, that _spirit_ , go away. The boy was trapped, and there was nothing he could do.

" _Where do you think you are going_ _ **yadonushi**_ _? You know you can't escape me."_

Ryou clutched the sides of his pounding head, causing him to lose his balance and trip. He was quick to get on his feet again though, and he ran to a building that caught his eye; a church. Surely he'd be safe there. Safe from this evil spirit that was tormenting him.

The scared boy stepped inside the open doors, catching his breath as he walked down the middle aisle. He couldn't feel Bakura anymore, that was a good sign.

" _You think you can get rid of me that easily? You're a fool, yadonushi."_

And then, right in front of Ryou's eyes, the spirit of the Sennen Ring appeared in all his glory, glaring down at the essence of innocence before him. Ryou's eyes widened in fear and he dropped to his knees in defeat, letting out a blood-curdling scream.

Why? Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he live his life like–"

And then Bakura, who was listening in on Ryou's thoughts, interrupted them.

"Like what? Couldn't live your life the way you wanted? Is that because of me, little Ryou? Did _I_ ruin your life?"

Ryou began pulling at his hair, tears quickly falling from his eyes as he curled in on himself. "Yes!" He shouted, "You..you're evil! You're evil and I hate you! Please, I just want you to disappear…"

The thief only smirked at this, raising a brow in amusement at the little breakdown his host was having.

"You know I can't do that. We have business to take care of. Does the term 'Sennen Items' ring a bell, yadonushi? You said you'd help me."

Bakura took just a few steps closer, enough to be able to reach down and yank on Ryou's hair, pulling him onto his feet.

"Are you willing to cooperate?"

The boy screamed again, not from the pain, but from the awful feeling of hopelessness that washed over him. Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head to the best of his ability. He didn't want to help..he had never agreed to _any_ of this. All his life he was forced into the things the spirit wanted him to do. How could he possibly want to help now?

Bakura only grinned at the sound and thoughts that filled the boy's mind, turning and dragging his hikari by the hair to the front of the church.

"I can _make_ you cooperate. You'll always remember me after this **game** , my Ryou," The spirit said in a sweet slur, almost as if his words held no evil upon them.

Oh, but they really did.

Ryou began to squirm and scream, reaching his hands up to pull Bakura's hands away. "Let go of me! Stop it! Go away!" He shouted, tripping over himself as they went up a few stairs, causing Bakura to cackle at his host's clumsiness.

"Watch your step, yadonushi. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Bakura tugged Ryou up closer, putting their noses together. "That's my job."

In one quick movement of the arm, the spirit threw Ryou across the floor, sending his body crashing into a glass case where the Holy Oils were kept, the glass shattering all over him.

"Where's your 'God" now, Ryou? Tell me." Bakura sauntered over to the winded Ryou who had little bleeding cuts all over his skin. "Did you really think that you could get away from me so easily? Do you really think that you have a choice in the manner of giving me your body?" The thief laughed maniacally as his host began to sob. He took a knee right in front of the boy and roughly grabbed his chin, forcing those wide, brown, tear-filled eyes to look at him. "I can show you just how much of a 'choice' you have. This body of yours is _mine_."

Ryou was going to retaliate with words of his own, but Bakura must have known for his grip on Ryou's face tightened to the point where it could almost break between his fingers. The small teen whimpered, but he didn't dare try to push the strong hand off of his face in fear that his yami would, in fact, break his jaw.

"Good boy."

Bakura smirked, yet his eyes narrowed as he pulled that innocent face closer. "When I'm through with you, you'll never step into a church again. Even after I'm long gone." He chuckled then and it slowly turned into more cold laughter as he tossed his head back. That was when Ryou started to squirm. He managed to wriggle his face out of Bakura's grasp, but his freedom didn't last long. That same strong hand went right for the thin throat, squeezing it hard and lessening, the action repeating and each time giving Ryou a false sense of able breath.

"My, you're even dumber than I thought. That, or you really want to get things moving. In that case, I agree." Bakura threw Ryou down onto the ground and pinned him there by his throat. Narrowed eyes scanned the premises and cruel lips curled up again into a sadistic grin. "Come with me Yadonushi, we're going to have some fun," He purred, giving his host's reddened cheek a soft kiss. The spirit released Ryou's throat and scooped him up, wrapping strong arms around the boy's and carrying his desperate squirming body to where the candle materials/accessories were.

"Bakura, please..I don't..I can't..please please let me go. I-I'll give you my body just-"

Bakura clamped a hand over Ryou's mouth to keep him from, in his opinion, whining and complaining. "Now now, Yadonushi, let's not not get _too_ excited," He whispered to the now thrashing boy who began to panic more than before. The spirit chuckled and gently kissed Ryou's head before pushing him down onto the ground and immediately straddling his waist. "Let's see, shall I rip your clothes off or…" He grinned, looking up at the large crucifix behind the alter. "I have a better idea." As Bakura began to laugh again, he got off of Ryou and dragged him before the large, religious cross bearing a statue of Jesus Christ. He picked up the boy and stood him up, holding the Ryou's pale arms behind his back and forcing him to look up with the strong hands that held his jaw before. "Look, is he what you believe in? Ryou Ryou Ryou...You're so naive.." Bakura turned his host's head to face him, leaning close so that their lips touched when he talked. "Strip. I want you to take off all of your clothes in front of him."

Ryou's eyes widened considerably and he tried to shake his head or stutter out a 'no' or..or _something!_ But Bakura ended up answering for him, using his hands to make Ryou nod his head.

"Good. Get to it and I won't kill you. Don't think the fact that I need your body will fucking stop me either. I mean it, Yadonushi." And with that said, he released Ryou and shoved him forward, causing the hikari to stumble.

Ryou looked back at Bakura with a look of disbelief before looking up at the crucifix. Why? Why did he have to do this? This was just so...so utterly wrong. Ryou's body began to shake with every passing thought and second. He couldn't..this was awful!

"Yes you can. It's not real right? Just take your clothes off or I'll _burn_ them off of your precious little body."

Ryou swallowed hard, looking down at his shirt as his hands slowly grabbed the hem. Shakily, he tugged it over his head and almost immediately Bakura yanked it out of his hand and tossed it up so that it hung off the side of the Christ's hand. He looked behind him with a slight glare at the evil spirit. How could he ruin the one thing that was left..? The one thing that gave Ryou even a little bit of hope?

Oh, but Ryou didn't even know what was to come.

With hesitance, Ryou proceeded to slowly unbutton his pants, beginning to slide them down his legs as he stared at the ground. Unfortunately, Bakura didn't want this, and he stepped in, yanking down Ryou's pants and boxers the rest of the way and grabbing his wrist and face.

"Touch yourself. Look at your savior and touch yourself," The elder whispered into his hikari's ear, licking the shell of it as he guided the boy's hand to his limp penis.

"Bak...n-no..don-" Bakura's grip on Ryou's face became tighter to the point of aching, causing Ryou to only be able to whimper.

Ryou's hand slowly made it to his cock and, with help from Bakura, began to stroke it, bringing it to some form of life. "Yes," Bakura murmured, keeping his hand around the boy's, "Very good boy, Ryou. You're such a filthy whore." When Ryou's length had gotten as hard as it could (considering the situation, of course), Bakura released his host's face but dragged him by the wrist back to the candles.

"Get on your knees," He commanded, though didn't give Ryou much choice in the matter as he shoved him down onto the ground. "Be a good boy and stay there. If you move, well, you know the drill."

And so Ryou didn't move after he was told. He started to cry again, though. Everything about this was just humiliating for him. He just masturbated...to Jesus Christ. Who does that? His clothes were dangling from the statue's nailed hands… Nothing Ryou could think of could be much worse than that, but he knew the night wasn't over.

Bakura, meantime, walked over to the metal tools used to light and put out the candles. He found a match and walked back to his host for a moment and lit the match off of his skin. Walking to a candle, bakura lit the wick and blew out the match, returning to those tools that caught his eye. The ends of the tools had sharp points so that they could be put in their stands properly. What a shame for Ryou then.

With his plans running through his mind, he picked up two of the tools and walked back to Ryou again, kicking him in the chest so he would fall backwards onto his back. Bakura tilted his head as he stared down at his host who was looking up at him with tear-filled, pleading eyes, watching his every move. The thief shrugged and tossed away one of the metal tool sticks, causing it to make a clunking sound in the echoes of the building. He then walked around so that he was standing behind Ryou, and he reached down and pulled the boy's weak arms up above his head. "This is going to hurt, Yadonushi." As Ryou looked up to see exactly what it was Bakura was talking about, the yami drove the metal rod straight through both of the boy's hands and into the floor, pinning him there.

The shrill scream that came from Ryou's throat echoed throughout the empty church and Bakura was surprised that nobody came in a few minutes after. The scream made Ryou's throat raw, but he couldn't help but feel pain. Everything he thought he knew about pain was absolutely nothing compared to this. He had to keep still, no tugging or anything, or else he'd rip open more skin and tear apart more muscle. After a few more minutes, Ryou's scream had reduced to whimpers and sobs, hiccups and panting.

"I like how you think that was the worst part, my Ryou. Allow me to let you in on a little secret," Bakura crouched down and looked at Ryou upside down, pressing their noses together, lowering his voice into a growly tone. "It only gets worse."

Bakura walked back to the candle he had lit and lifted it out of it's shelf-like holder."I wonder what's like to have your insides burn. Would you care to be my experiment, beloved landlord?" He laughed, probably more than he should have, and knelt down at Ryou's tightly closed legs. The boy was shaking and trembling and he did everything in his power to keep his legs closed, but Bakura always found a way to get what he wanted.

"Now, don't be like that. Would you like me to stab your feet into the ground, almost like your lord and savior?" Bakura smirked as he heard Ryou choke out a no between his sobs and panicky breathing. "Good. Spread 'em." Bakura grabbed Ryou's ankles and pulled them apart, spreading the boy's legs to the desired position. "Since you've been good, I'll put out the flame."

And he did, but immediately after blowing it out, Bakura shoved the candle, hot wax and all, into Ryou's tight, virgin entrance, causing another scream to elicit from the boy's mouth.

"Tell me, Ryou!" Bakura shouted over Ryou's loud shrieks, "How does it feel to lose that virginity of yours to hot candle wax?!" Bakura bellowed with laughter as he kept shoving the long candle in and out of Ryou.

Each time, Ryou's hands moved and the metal stick that pinned him there made the pain so much worse. He squirmed and yelped and howled in pain, not even bothering to pray for it to end like he had when things got rough. Why would he be helped? Ryou was never going to be innocent again. He would never be the same. The hot wax that lingered on his insides was like the essence of evil. Evil, torment, pain; It would never leave him. Ever.

"Okay. I think that's enough, don't you?" Bakura said after about ten more minutes of candlestick fucking. "How about we...oh! I know /exactly/ what we could do.." Bakura threw the bloody candle aside and got up from the ground to walk behind Ryou again, examining his pained, saddened face. The spirit shrugged and harshly stepped on the skinny, pale wrists, placing his hands on the metal candle toole.

"Remember what I said about this hurting? Well, this is going to hurt a _lot_ more."

Without giving Ryou a chance to comprehend the words, Bakura gave a rough yank and, in one motion, pulled the stick out of the floor and out of Ryou's hands, tossing it aside. Then, mercilessly, he picked Ryou up by his bloody hands and tugged him to the altar, flopping the upper half of his body over it so that he was facing the crucifix. "This is going to be tons of fun, my precious one. Just you wait." Bakura gave his host a little pat on the back and walked away to the broken case of Holy Oils, picking one and slamming it down next to Ryou's face when he returned.

"Bakura.." Ryou whined in pain, squirming around still, "Please please _please_ stop..You shouldn't do this..please…"

The spirit stared at his hikari with a glare, trying to read his thoughts. Did he feel guilty? No. Not at all. It's Ryou's fault anyway. Besides, he already started and, if he stopped now, would only make things for him more difficult. Yadonushi needed to remember him. Never would the boy speak, say, or even think about the word 'god' without thinking of him, his spirit. Bakura knew he'd disappear. He knew he'd be sent to where he belongs, but this, his host, his Ryou, was his legacy.

"No," Bakura replied with a smirk, opening the oil and pouring all of it into his hand, rubbing the excess all over Ryou's face. "When I'm done, I'd love to know what it's like to have the holy spirit truly inside of you."

Bakura unbuttoned his own pants, pulling out his somewhat hard length, and began to stroke it and slick it full of Holy Oil. Ryou was trying to wipe off the scented oil with his arms, but Bakura wouldn't have it. He reached for the boy's wrists and pulled them away, pinning them to the marble altar. "Remember that smell, Yadonushi. Remember it, and remember _me."_

Without any warning, the spirit thrust himself deep inside of his host, groaning at the heat. "Fuck..it's been so long," he muttered, ignoring the shrill shrieking and wailing coming from the body beneath him.

"Stop! Please! Bakura pull out! Please!" it screamed, but Bakura only shoved Ryou's face into the cold marble, pulling out to the tip and thrust right back in to the hilt.

Ryou's screams, Bakura's grunts, and the disturbing sounds of skin slapping against skin were the only sounds echoing throughout the entire church. And then Bakura got another grand idea.

He grabbed a fistful of Ryou's damp hair and pulled his head off of the alter, forcing him to look up into the eyes of his 'savior.' "Say it..Say it with me, Yadonushi. Pray. Pray that silly prayer you say whenever you get punished," He gave the boy's head a slight jerk, "Say it now!"

Bakura began to slam in harder, and Ryou barely had the breath to even...well, breathe. "SAY IT!" The spirit screamed, moving his other hand to poke a finger into the hole in Ryou's hand. The boy screamed again.

"Okay! Okay! Please please...just stop it!" He wailed, and Bakura did, continuing to thrust into him, however.

"O-Our father.." Ryou began, choking out his words as time seemed to still.

"Who art in heaven.." Bakura continued, using the hand that was in Ryou's hand to grasp the boy's length, pumping it quickly.

"H-Hallowed..be thy n-name.." The boy said again, their pattern of speaking continuing.

"Thy kingdom fucking come, your will.." A harsh thrust and a squeeze to Ryou's cock, "Be done.."

"O-On..On earth as it is.."

Bakura was reaching his climax and he shoved Ryou's face back into the alter, deciding to skip ahead a couple of lines.

"Lead us not," His pumping became faster, "Into temptation," harder, faster thrusts, and more shrieks from his host.

"Finish it," Bakura commanded, releasing Ryou's head to grip his hips with the one hand while he continued to pump the boy's now completely hardened cock. When Ryou didn't say anything, Bakura used the hand that held the frail hips to scratch his host's back, causing the skin to break and bleed. "FINISH IT NOW!"

Ryou wailed, his eyes squeezing shut and his nails clawing at the marble, even if it hurt.

"But..But deliver us from e-evil.."

Then, just as Ryou finished the Lord's prayer, they both came; Bakura deep inside of Ryou, and Ryou spilling his semen all over the clean, purple carpet.

The spirit disappeared then, leaving Ryou collapsed before the altar and the large crucifix, unconscious, but still somehow crying.

Later that night, Bakura took control of his host's body and proceeded with his plans to defeat the Pharaoh, leaving the church a bloody, sinful mess, and Ryou's mind with a broken, traumatic memory.

Ryou never prayed nor did he go near a church again.

 **WOW! I literally wrote this in one night and I just had to get it done..sorry if it's kinda bad and if there are typos. You don't realize how badly I wanted to finish this…**

 **Also, sorry if you're as traumatized as Ryou...I apologize :')**


End file.
